


Untitled Arthur/Eames AU

by hyperion



Series: Doctor Eames AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Felching, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snowballing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is just your average 16-year-old boy with a kink for his doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Arthur/Eames AU

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherrybina**](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/) had an Inception kink, and this is a fill for [](http://bottledminx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bottledminx.livejournal.com/)**bottledminx** 's prompt: _If you know Bina, you know of The Perfect Blue Shirt of Perfectness that Thard looks *amazing* in._  
>  Don't you think Arthur/Joe would like it too?
> 
> Preferably this would also somehow involve size kink, medical kink, underage, sluttiness, extra fingers (extra fingers means true love!), come everywhere and anything else you know Bina would love.

Dr. Eames lived next door and had been Arthur’s pediatrician since Arthur was a young boy. Now that Arthur was sixteen, he resented still having a pediatrician, but put up with it because he had found himself fascinated with Dr. Eames since his first visit and that fascination had turned into sheer sexual attraction around the same time that Arthur realized that he could have orgasms.

Arthur had always been such a small boy, and Dr. Eames’ shoulders were broad enough to measure the door of the exam room. And fuck if Arthur hadn’t developed a little kink about that exam room (the Internet was wonderful for researching things like kinks, and Arthur had spent so much time on the Internet filling up his spank bank he was surprised his dick hadn’t developed calluses). He imagined Dr. Eames fucking him on that adjustable exam table, paper cover rattling and crinkling. He wanted to sit in Dr. Eames’ lap while Dr. Eames sat on his stool. And every time Dr. Eames pulled out the tongue depressor, Arthur imagined that it was Dr. Eames’ cock.

At first, Arthur had felt guilty and ashamed of his strange desires, but that didn’t stop him from jacking off after every visit. And then he started jacking off every time he saw Dr. Eames next door. And then he started detailing Dr. Eames’ schedule so that Arthur could be around when Dr. Eames came home from work, just so he could have something to jack off to. But the Internet – and Dr. Eames, bless him – had told him that it was perfectly normal for a pubescent boy to masturbate, even a lot.

“You have a check-up with the doctor,” Arthur’s mom said, “but I have to work late. Do you mind driving yourself?”

Arthur’s mom usually worked until four, so she had always scheduled things for Arthur late in the afternoon, which meant that Arthur usually got the last slot available. Arthur’s mind immediately understood this without a doubt to mean that he could probably drag his feet and end up alone with Dr. Eames because his nurses had lives. Right?

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “What time will you be home?”

Arthur’s mom smiled at him. “I knew you’d want to use that shiny new license of yours. It’s going to be a really long day, I’m afraid. I’ll give you some money to buy yourself dinner. No fast food. Well, no hamburgers. And no fried chicken. And please, for the love of chocolate, Arthur, eat some vegetables with whatever you get.”

“Hamburgers come with vegetables,” Arthur argued.

“Not the kind that’ll make you grow big and strong,” his mom teased. Arthur frowned, because he was still smaller than the boys in his grade that didn’t even have their licenses yet. “So, appointment is at 4:30, be there by 4:15 to update your paperwork. I’ve set it up with the office to fax over anything that I need to sign. Your insurance is on file. And after you don’t get a Big Mac for dinner, come straight home.”

Because Arthur was looking forward to something, school drug by more slowly than it normally did. When the final bell rang, it seemed like everyone he knew wanted to talk to him or hang out after school. It was 3:30 before he made it to his car, which had the advantage of being younger than Arthur, but barely. When Arthur complained that his old, used car was neither cool nor reliable, his mother had threatened not to buy him a car and informed him that Hondas didn’t age. Arthur took the car, but now he wished he had held out for something newer, because it was impossible to seduce a teenage boy in this car (he had tried) much less convince a hot, British doctor to accommodate his lusts when that doctor saw Arthur’s car leaking oil all over the driveway every day.

By the time Arthur did get taken back to the exam room, he had chewed his index fingernail to the quick. This was stupid, because Arthur was stupid to think that time alone with his doctor would be awesome and chocked full of sex, and he was going to make a stupid ass of himself trying not to let on that he going to come in his pants as soon as Dr. Eames smiled at him. Stupid Dr. Eames and his stupid sexy smile. He had a lot of time as he was waiting for his visit to think of things that were stupid about this. Stupid fake palm in the waiting room. Stupid alphabet border on the walls. Etc., etc.

Dr. Eames came in finally, smiling and apologizing for the delay. Then he looked Arthur over and said, “Didn’t Nurse Bailey tell you that we’re doing a full physical today?”

Arthur shook his head, feeling like he was probably paler than he had been since last winter.

“Oh, well,” Dr. Eames said, pulling a paper dressing gown out of a drawer below the bed. “I’ll just step out for a moment and you can put this on.”

“Um,” Arthur said, “Do I have to, you know, take everything off.”

Dr. Eames smiled again, like he was amusing himself. “I suppose you could keep your socks on, unless you have some sort of fungus you need me to take a look at.”

And now Arthur felt redder than he had been since last summer. “No. No fungus.”

“Good. All right, put that on and I’ll be right back in.”

Arthur’s limbs felt like lead as he took his clothes off and stacked them on the chair his mom would have been sitting in if she could have come today. He put the gown on, wondering if he should bother to tie it in the back. It was amazing how he spent all day trying very hard not to look like he was fantasizing about the man outside the door, coming up with scenario after scenario where Dr. Eames didn’t protest at all when Arthur buried his face in the doctor’s crotch. And Arthur, intellectually, knew all the arguments against having sex with a grown man and all the trouble that man could get in for doing it, but he also knew that he or his body was going to do something irrevocable today.

There was a knock on the door, and Arthur said, “Come in.”

Dr. Eames reappeared, and Arthur noticed for the first time that Dr. Eames was wearing a pale blue shirt under his lab coat. And that the shirt looked great against the skin of Dr. Eames’ throat. And when Dr. Eames’ brushed his lab coat aside to reach into his pocket for a pen, Arthur could see a nipple peaking the fabric.

Arthur was sure he heard some porny bom-chicka-wa-wa music playing softly over the intercom. He was so horny he was hallucinating, and that was new. Oh God, he was hard. He was hard under a paper gown so short that it barely covered his lap when he sat and there was no hiding it. Arthur squeezed his thighs together, but that only drew Dr. Eames’ eye and Arthur saw the exact moment when Dr. Eames got it.

“Arthur…”

“I’m sorry! It does that sometimes. A lot. I can’t help it.”

Dr. Eames dragged his eyes up Arthur, fixing his gaze directly on Arthur’s eyes. “It’s okay. It’s totally normal, what’s happening. It is actually not uncommon for a patient to have sexual feelings toward his doctor. Um, however, I think that it would be wise for you to go home, and I will arrange for a colleague to see you.”

“No! You can’t! My mom will know!”

“I’ll tell her that I’m swamped with younger patients and that I regularly bump older teenagers up to a general practitioner. That’s even true. She doesn’t have to know.”

Arthur hung his head, and Dr. Eames approached him to put a big, warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. And as stupid as it was, Arthur realized that Dr. Eames hands were always warm and fuck it if he were going to give up a warm-handed doctor. Arthur surged up, standing on the footrest of the bed which made him a little taller than his doctor, and wrapped his arms around Dr. Eames’ neck and kissed him.

Arthur cut his lip on Dr. Eames’ teeth before Dr. Eames could push him away. “Arthur!”

“I know! I know that it isn’t right and you’ll get in trouble, and you’ll feel absolutely terrible about it, and I know I shouldn’t want it, but I don’t care. I want you so much I think I might die. I think I’ll curl up in a ball and cry until I’m dead if you don’t help me. Don’t you want me too? I promise I won’t tell, but I’ll die if you don’t,” he cried in typical teenage fashion.

“It doesn’t matter if I want you too, Arthur,” Dr. Eames said.

“You do! You want me just as much as I want you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll go to jail. I’ll lose my license.”

Arthur grabbed Dr. Eames’ hand and pulled it under his gown, pushing it onto his dick. “I want this. I won’t tell anyone.” And that was the first time Arthur realized that his hard cock was just as magically interesting to everyone else as it was to him, because that’s what broke Dr. Eames.

“What do you want me to do?”

Arthur grinned, all thoughts of dying gone. He sat back down on the bed, pleased when Dr. Eames’ hand moved with him, and spread his legs. The paper gown pulled back as his legs widened, revealing all of his thighs and slipping over his cock and his doctor’s hand to expose everything. “I want you to examine me,” Arthur said innocently.

“What?” Dr. Eames asked, scarcely breathing.

“I’ve discovered that I have what’s called a medical fetish. And since we’re in your office…” Arthur shrugged, and one side of his gown slipped over his shoulder.

“You kinky little bastard.”

“You’re the guy who’s been making me turn my head and cough for the past eight years.”

“That’s a legitimate medical examination.”

“So’s a digital rectal exam,” Arthur shot back. “Can we use the stirrups? I’ve always wanted to try them out.”

Dr. Eames gaped at Arthur, but finally took his hand off of Arthur’s cock and pulled the stirrups out of the table. Arthur, socks still on, put his heels in them and they felt just as nice as he thought they would. The paper crinkled like he imagined when he lay back on it. Then he waited patiently as Dr. Eames washed his hands, dried them, and put on rubber gloves. The snap of them echoed around his head.

Dr. Eames turned around, and Arthur could see that he was hard too. Dr. Eames didn’t look up at Arthur as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. Arthur didn’t even flinch at the cold lube pressing into him. Arthur had tried fingering himself, but it wasn’t the same as having someone else do it for him, and Dr. Eames had been the only one. When Dr. Eames pushed his finger inside Arthur, Arthur let out the moan he had held back for years.

“How long, Arthur?” Dr. Eames asked.

“Since just before I turned twelve.” Arthur could hardly sit still through this, because Dr. Eames’ finger was moving a lot differently than it did with a normal rectal exam.

“I’m going to the special hell,” Dr. Eames groaned, stroking his free hand up and down the back of Arthur’s thigh.

“Only if you don’t give me another finger.”

Dr. Eames pressed another finger inside, and Arthur grabbed the sides of the table to steady himself. When Dr. Eames began fucking his fingers in and out of Arthur, it didn’t take long for Arthur to start pushing himself down on them.

“Are you a virgin, Arthur?”

Arthur nodded, gritting his teeth. “Tried to get Jimmy Adams to suck my dick two weeks ago, but he has a thing about sports cars.”

Dr. Eames leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Arthur’s cock, making Arthur’s body convulse so hard he curled up into a sit, crying out. “I’ve been treating Jimmy Adams since he was ten, and he’s always been an idiot.”

Arthur grabbed the back of Dr. Eames’ head, pulling his hair until Dr. Eames looked up at him. “Will you suck my cock, Dr. Eames?”

It was such an earnest question that Dr. Eames had to smile at Arthur. “Sure, I will, pet.”

And out of all the things for Arthur to get embarrassed about, who would have known it would be foot fungus and sweet little pet names. “Thank you,” Arthur said, feeling awkward now that he was blushing.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Dr. Eames said.

Arthur watched as Dr. Eames licked the head of Arthur’s cock, and he had to fight not to lean back and close his eyes. Arthur needed to see this as much as he needed to feel it. Dr. Eames kept fucking Arthur with his fingers, slowly building up steam as he took Arthur’s cock in his mouth. Arthur tried to thrust up into his mouth, but Dr. Eames’ hand moved around his thigh and gripped it tightly. Dr. Eames’ tongue worked on Arthur all the way down, and it was even better than Arthur’s very best fantasies. Once Dr. Eames was all the way down, he only had to bob his head a few times before Arthur came, filling his mouth with come.

His fingers stilled inside Arthur, but he didn’t withdraw them yet. Instead, Dr. Eames stood and kissed Arthur, who immediately opened his mouth for Dr. Eames and got his own come fed back to him. Arthur almost pulled away, but then he overcame his shock at the unexpected and tangled his tongue with Dr. Eames’, sharing his come back and forth. Arthur had always been a little afraid of trying his own come, but now he couldn’t believe he’d wasted so much of it. He swallowed it down when Dr. Eames pulled away.

“I’m sorry I came so quickly, but I usually don’t last that long anyway,” Arthur said, knowing that it was his age that made it so easy to get off.

“Don’t worry about that. I know all the ways to get you hard again,” Dr. Eames said, wiggling his fingers against Arthur’s prostate and getting a shuddering little moan from Arthur.

Arthur shook and squirmed, feeling overloaded, but he was getting hard again in just a short time. Dr. Eames looked thrilled to watch it happen, and Arthur looked down to see Dr. Eames’ pants pulled tight across the crotch by his erection. He realized that there was a lot of skin – apparently, a whole lot – under Dr. Eames’ clothes that Arthur had never seen before. Arthur had once caught sight of tattoos peeking out of short sleeves, and he really wanted to know if there were more.

He grabbed Dr. Eames’ tie and pulled him closer, fighting the buttons of his shirt one-handed. Dr. Eames pulled his fingers from Arthur (Arthur whimpered) and stripped off his gloves, tossing them expertly into the waste bin. Then he unknotted Arthur’s hands from is clothes and took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt for Arthur.

Arthur’s hands immediately went to Dr. Eames’ chest, fingers digging into the muscles and nails lightly scratching the wonderfully many tattoos. “I’m never going to look like this, am I?” Arthur asked, stroking his fingertips over Dr. Eames’ chest. “The size of you, I mean. Not the tattoos.”

Dr. Eames caressed Arthur from ribs to hip, following the slight curve of his waist. “Who knows? You still have plenty of time to grow. But if I were a betting man, I’d say you’ll probably always be a little on the small side.” Seeing Arthur frown, Dr. Eames caught one of his hands and kissed his palm. “That wasn’t an insult, love, not from a man like me.”

Arthur positively flushed with pride at that, his whole world view realigning to accept that Arthur, as he was now, was desirable. Arthur pulled his hand free of Dr. Eames’ grip and unbuckled Dr. Eames’ belt. “So what does it take to get a man like you to fuck me?”

Dr. Eames took a deep breath before answering. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Biting his lip, Arthur said, “Actually, I want you to spread my legs high and wide and ruin me for boys my own age.”

“I can do that,” Dr. Eames replied, adjusting the stirrups so that Arthur’s thighs were as far apart as Arthur’s comfort would allow and his feet were as high as the stirrups would go. Dr. Eames fit easily between Arthur’s stretched legs, undoing his pants and freeing his hard cock.

“Give me the lube,” Arthur demanded and held out his hands. Dr. Eames reached for it and as soon as Arthur had it, he squeezed some onto his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it. Then he eagerly took Dr. Eames’ cock in both of his hands and jacked Dr. Eames. “Have you thought about me?” he asked as he slicked Dr. Eames’ cock.

“More than I have a right to.”

“I think about you all the time. I’ve thought about so many things. At some point, you know, you’re going to have to spank me. But that’ll have to wait because I really, really need you inside me.”

Dr. Eames let Arthur guide him inside, going slowly so that he wouldn’t hurt Arthur. And Arthur was a sight, worrying his lip, breaths hitching, neck stretching as Arthur groaned. He was afraid that he might come again because he was getting too hot. He could feel the heavy weight of Dr. Eames’ dick in his hands, the texture of his skin, and the ridges of veins before all of it entered him, and he had no idea that he had so many tactile nerve endings.

When Dr. Eames was all the way inside of him, Arthur knew that nothing else but a big cock stretching him open was ever going to feel this good. A size queen, that’s what he was. But the queen didn’t fit, he thought. A young man of discriminating taste suited him better, and he hoped his taste always ran toward big, bruising, British men.

“How are you doing?” Dr. Eames asked hesitantly.

“Fantastic. But I know this isn’t all there is to it. I watch a lot of porn,” Arthur admitted.

Dr. Eames pulled back and thrust in again slowly, and Arthur’s body thrummed with the sensation. “Touch yourself for me,” Dr. Eames said. “Show me what you do when you think about me.”

Arthur’s hand immediately went to his cock, thumb rubbing the moisture at the head before stroking the shaft. “I don’t know if you can handle it,” Arthur said, feeling pretty cocky because of the hungry way Dr. Eames was watching him.

“I won’t argue that,” Dr. Eames replied, eyes following the rise and fall of Arthur’s hand. He put his hands on Arthur’s ankle and thigh to steady himself so he could push into Arthur harder. Arthur was jerking his dick with all the enthusiasm and abandon of his years, and Dr. Eames knew that this would be the memory that comforted him in prison.

“Harder,” Arthur ordered.

“I know it feels good now, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care. I want it.” When Dr. Eames paused to argue, Arthur added, “You know what I really like to do when I jack off thinking about you?” And he walked one hand down to where they were joined and his index finger pushed at his opening until the muscle gave way and allowed Arthur’s finger inside with Dr. Eames’ cock.

Hitherto, Dr. Eames had accepted the lies he told himself about a “one time” and a “temporary lapse in judgment” and a “never again.” He could have even added a “learned my lesson” if he really wanted to be the most in-denial human being ever. But Arthur, little medical-fetish-professing Arthur with all the confidence and insecurities of youth, had a finger in his ass along with Dr. Eames’ cock just fucking ‘cause, and Dr. Eames was already thinking about all the chances Arthur would have to sneak over to his house. And he realized that he was balls deep in a sixteen-year-old who was asking for Dr. Eames’ cock like he was entitled, so what was the point in trying to be a gentleman?

Dr. Eames pounded Arthur’s ass, and Arthur mewled and gasped with each thrust. The knuckles of his finger provided a counterpoint of stimulation to the velvety muscles gripping Dr. Eames’ dick, and Arthur tugged himself open wider for a little extra sting. He slipped his middle finger into the gap and started pulling on his cock again. Just when Arthur was sure that he couldn’t possible feel anything more because he was feeling all the things, his orgasm hit him like a train.

Dr. Eames’ hand covered his mouth to muffle Arthur’s screams, and Arthur’s brain must have misfired from all the pleasure because he didn’t even notice Dr. Eames coming. Didn’t even notice that Dr. Eames pulled out when he was done, or Dr. Eames moving Arthur’s hand out of the way so that he could sit between Arthur’s legs unimpeded. It was as if he woke up from a long nap to find come on his fingers and Dr. Eames rimming his tender hole, and Arthur had read about this on the Internet. His favorite tumblr, in fact, was fuckyeahrimming, because it seemed like so much fun. And it was. It was soft and gentle and delightfully dirty and decadent all at the same time, and Arthur was so relaxed that he didn’t even think twice about sticking his fingers in his mouth to sample Dr. Eames’ come.

“Can we do this again?” Arthur asked after sucking his fingers clean.

“Not here, Arthur,” Dr. Eames said, looking up from between Arthur’s thighs. “Too risky. We’ll definitely be caught.”

“But that’s not a ‘no,’” Arthur realized.

“It should be.”

“But it’s not.”

“No,” Dr. Eames agreed, nuzzling Arthur’s thigh with his cheek.

“Can you get me a real gown?” Arthur asked. “One of the cotton ones with the little blue checks, like they have at the hospital? I’ve always wanted one. I’ll wear it for you.”

Dr. Eames snorted. “Yeah, Arthur. Anything else you need to feed your fetish while I’m at it?”

Arthur smiled at Dr. Eames, all teeth and dimples.

“God, I’m in over my head, aren’t I?”

Arthur nodded, dimples not fading once.


End file.
